


On Obvious Questions and Dealing With Them

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least his other demons just assume his markings cover all of his skin and move on with their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Obvious Questions and Dealing With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Spring ’08  
> Prompt: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne – Dante/Demi-Fiend – Perving on the markings – “So, where do they stop?”

“So, where do they stop?”

“What?” Shura raised his head and looked at Dante over his shoulder, one head of Yurlungur still cradled in one hand.

“Your markings,” Dante repeated with a grin as he sat straighter. The water of the fount sloshed around him. “Where do they stop?”

Rolling his eyes, Shura went back to bathing his rainbow snake. Why had he hired the nagging American again? “Great pickup line there.”

The sound of water moving around again, and a minute later, Dante was sitting by him, grinning widely. “Not a pickup line, kid. Just genuine curiosity.”

“Has no one ever told you it’s rude to stare in the baths?” Shura turned slightly away from him. He pulled Yurlungur a little closer into his lap, while both heads of the snake kept on staring intently at Dante with wide eyes, unfazed.

“Hey come on, don’t be like that, kid,” Dante said as he tried, and failed, to move away from the double-ended snake’s unnervingly inoffensive stare. “You can tell me. I won’t tell the others. Is your cock tattooed?”

“Why do you want to know that?” At least most of his demons just assumed and never asked.

Dante shrugged. “I wanna know how kinky the old perv made you. Can I see?”

Shura turned to frown at him, stroking Yurlungur slower. “Don’t try. I know that if I let you see, you’re gonna want to touch.”

“Why,” Dante grinned, “of course. If your dick’s like the rest of your body, I’m gonna have to admire the work of art from all angles… and pay proper respect to it…”

Fed up, Shura rose with Yurlungur cradled in his arms, turning his back to Dante, revealing that, at least, the markings covered his ass. “Sorry old man, the museum has a strict Hands Off policy. If you wanna pay kinky respect, go see Old Luci.”

Dante reached out as Shura walked away to stop him, and found out two other interesting things: Yurlungur’s heads had mouths and sharp teeth, and they liked to bite noses.


End file.
